Walkthrough/Chapter I: The Angel's Metropolis
'Chapter I: The Angel's Metropolis '''is the (official) First Chapter in ''Bayonetta. Here is where Bayonetta arrives in Vigrid via train. Central Station Platform Verse 1 After the cinematic introduction, you start the level in a train station. You can reach the second level by jumping from the top of the train. If you break ALL of the benches on that floor, the train will depart and you will be able to collect a Broken Moon Pearl on the tracks. On Infinite Climax difficulty, a Crow is waiting on the left side walkway, at the back of the train. When you are ready, run forward to the far side of the platform on the right side. Proceed through the security gates; when you do so the metal doors will close behind you. The door on the far side of this hall is locked, but on one wall in the hallway you'll see a strange sphere. Walk up to it and start doing combos to open the door. The next door is also locked. Jump down into the pit and attack the headstone you find. This will give you a key to the door. When you jump back out of the pit, three Affinities (one Joy on Hard/Infinite Climax) will spawn. You must defeat them to complete the verse, but you can also ignore them and proceed. Either way, double jump to reach the other side of the pit, unlock the door, and move on to the next room. Verse 2 In this room, you will find two statues, and some of Antonio's notes. Inspect one of the statues, and an angelic border will appear (golden circle with symbols). You will then have to fight some more Affinities (a pair of Joy on Hard/Infinite Climax). If it is your first playthrough, Wicked Weaves are now unlocked. This is also the perfect time to practice dodging in order to activate Witch Time. Once the battle is over, the angelic border will be broken with an Infernal Kiss, and the Witch Statue will be fixed. Now you will have to get across the water. To do so, go to one of the statues, lift it, and then activate it. Shortly after the statue is activated, a lightning bolt will flash, so be prepared. Dodge it just before it strikes, and you will be granted an extended Witch Time. While in Witch Time, jump down to the water and run across it. Note that if you are replaying this verse after acquiring Panther/Crow Within, you may skip it completely by double jumping or flying over the water, without inspecting the statues. When you reach the other side, use combos on the wall with an orb. This will activate the elevator in the middle of the room. Verse 3 (Alfheim) Before you jump on the elevator, backtrack past the statues to where you found the key. Jump down in the pit, and you will find a portal leading to the first Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 3. Alfheim levels are optional verses, each presenting a specific challenge that must be completed within a time limit. Completing all of the 21 Alfheim levels is necessary to unlock the Lost Chapter. Complete the challenge, then head back to the elevator. Verse 4 Jump on the elevator to proceed to the next area. On Hard difficulty, a Crow is taking a nap on the grass on the left side, immediately after the elevator. Go through the hall and you will see a red circle. It'll go to a cutscene to Rodin and the game currency is introduced (Angel Halos). The circle is an entrance to Rodin's bar, the Gates of Hell. If this is your first playthrough, the selection is limited, but more items and even weapons will unlock as the game continues. After confronting Rodin, you can can grab a Broken Witch Heart on a balcony opposite the Gates of Hell entrance, then head outside. Vigrid - Central Station Verse 4 cont. Outside the building, you will find some of Antonio's notes. Keep moving forward and, on Normal Difficulty, you will hear a Crow singing from a small wall. On Infinite Climax difficulty, another Crow is listening from the top of a lamp post on the right side of the stairwell (you must jump over the fence, then double jump to reach it). On the right side of the fountain, there is a Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart), and an Arcade Bullet in the gazebo nearby. Once you get past the fountain, a cutscene will trigger, after which you will be facing another set of enemies. You'll also be introduced to a new angel called Applaud. This angel will be supported by Affinity and Dear and Decorations. After a few waves of angels, you will be introduced to the Beloved, a large angel with slow but powerful swings.The easiest way to beat it is to dodge its swings and move towards its back.The red node on its back is a weak spot, so you should try to aim for it. Be wary that while you attack the node on its back, the Beloved will try to grab you. Do this a few times until the health bar is depleted, and then use the Umbran Climax to summon the Infernal Demon Gomorrah. After defeating the Beloved, you will break the barrier with another Infernal Kiss, and be rewarded with a Gold LP. On Hard difficulty, you can try to catch the Crow that has been observing you from the top of a pillar, on the left side of the walkway towards the next area. Verse 5 (Optional) After defeating the Beloved, you may choose to head all the way back to the elevator platform. In that room, you will then face a group of angels (Gracious & Glorious on Hard/Infinite Climax). Defeat them to complete this verse. Verse 6 Enter the building on the other side of the fountain area, and you will have a small skirmish with two Affinities. Defeat them, then double jump up to a small ledge on the left side, where you can grab a Broken Witch Heart. Proceed through the door to the next area. Flashback Verse 7 After you exit the building you'll get a flashback, showing you and two other Witches, as well as a giant two-headed dragon. You'll proceed to fight said dragon (who is later revealed to be Fortitudo). If you are just starting the game then this fight may take some time due to only having Scarborough Fair. The dragon has three attacks. The first is a fireball, which can be easily dodged. The second is a bite attack, which will cause the dragon heads to be stuck to the bridge for a period of time, allowing you to do more damage by landing attacks directly on the heads. The third attack is a tail sweep, which is very powerful and can do a lot of damage, so try to jump over it or do an Air dodge (you will see the angel powering it up: he will spin a little to the side before trying to hit you with the tail). Fire your pistols at all times to whittle down the Dragon's health. When it bites the walkway try to do as much damage as possible (try to use Witch Time to extend your number of attacks to do more damage). If at any point you choose to run to the bridge where the two Umbra Witches are, Fortitudo will devour them. If you stay in the walkway and don't step on the bridge, the dragon will only attack you with fireballs, which are easy to dodge (the Nice Try achievement is almost trivial here), but you will only be able to shoot back at it. Once you make a sufficient dent in the creature's health, a short cutscene will show the dragon leaving, and you will go out of the flashback. On Normal difficulty, you can now head back towards the previous building to find a Crow guarding the door. Outside Verse 8 After you return from the flashback, you may enter the Gates of Hell for supplies, grab the pages of Antonio's notes, then head towards the bridge. While you cross it, a Beloved will climb up the wall next to you and proceed to grab the bridge. You must attack its hand as it swings the bridge around. When his health bar starts getting low, the Beloved will simply throw the bridge away, with you on it. A quick time event will allow you to save yourself, by jumping from the falling piece of bridge to a safer area. After landing on the platform, follow the stairs downwards. Near the bottom, the Beloved will return and proceed to destroy the stairwell. Jump away and run back up the way you came. As the Beloved struggles after you, more pieces of the stairs will collapse until you reach the platform. You will then have to resume the fight against this Angel. The Beloved is half hanging off the platform and forced to try to smash you with its fists. Dodge its attacks and aim for its fists. As you damage it, the angel will constantly lose its grip on the platform but when it regains its grip it'll continuously try to smash you. Eventually, they'll briefly show the platform breaking, which will cause the Beloved to attack more and more. After the angel's health is depleted, you will be able to use another Umbran Climax to summon Gomorrah. The Demon will finish off the Angel, and the Chapter will be completed. Items Antonio's Notes: #Verse 2: Located near the two statues. (A Voyage Towards the Truth) #Verse 4: Found immediately after you leave the building. (The Crystal Witch & Sage) #Verse 8: Located next to the bridge. (A Witch's Brew) Arcade Bullet Location: #Verse 4: Located in the Gazebo on the right side. *Bullets will also replace any Pearl or Heart pieces you had previously collected. Chest Locations: #Verse 1: Located inside the pit. (Part of the storyline) #Verse 4: After leaving the building the chest will be on the right side near the Gazebo. Broken Moon Pearl Locations: #Verse 1: The pearl is located underneath the train, you must make it depart. In order to do that you must jump onto the train then jump up onto the second floor of the station. Once there destroy every bench on that floor. When you have the train will depart. #Verse 3: Rewarded for completing the Alfheim level. Broken Witch Heart Locations: #Verse 4: Opposite to the Gates of Hell entrance is a balcony. In order to get there you must jump onto the stair's railing them double jump up to the balcony. #Verse 4: After leaving the building there will be a chest on the right side near a gazebo. Break open the chest for the Heart. #Verse 6: After disposing of the two Affinities you need to double jump up on the left hand side to a small ledge in the building (this is immediately after defeating Beloved). Golden LP Location: #Verse 4: Found directly after Beloved's defeat. (Trois Marches Militaires) *You'll receive Onyx Roses. Umbran Tears of Blood Locations: Normal #Verse 4: Directly in front of you when you grab the book there is a wall just beyond a small metal spike fence. On top of that wall is the crow (it has a red aura around it and carries a red jewel on its neck). #Verse 8: Head back towards the building from Verse 6 (directly behind you). On the left side near the door sits the crow. Hard #Verse 3: Immediately after you have taken the elevator up from Verse 2 you will arrive in a small room. The crow will be located in the grass on the left side. #Verse 4-5: After you defeat the boss you will run towards the next area but before you go through the door look to your left. The crow is at the top of a pillar on the left side of the walkway. (You must double jump towards it.) Non-Stop Infinite Climax #Verse 1: The crow is at the back of the train on the left side walkway. (Directly in front a set of stairs.) #Verse 4: After you exit the room with the Gates of Hell you need to jump over the fences and the right side. The crow is in the tree (in the lowermost leaves), you must double jump to reach it. Alfheim #Verse 3: After crossing the water you will reach another magical door. Use your combos on it until the door "breaks" and reforms on the floor. When it does run back to the pit you had gotten the key from and jump down into the pit. Video Walkthrough Normal Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Hard/Infinite Climax Video Items Video (all items can be found on any difficulty, only exception is the Umbran Tears of Blood.) Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough